Perdiendo hace tiempo
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Vengo perdiendo hace tiempo y no entiendo la vida si no me mirás, tengo las horas contadas a mi corazón que ya no puede más /- Te regalo mi fortuna, que son besos, mi locura y algo más... .- HisaSoi! Espero que les guste :D


**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Kubo, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia xD.**

_**Perdiendo hace tiempo.**_

- ¿Dónde vamos?

Preguntó, siendo llevada de la mano por un muchacho bastante más alto que ella misma. Su cabello negro atado en dos trenzas, caía hacía el frente, y el viento suave revoloteaba su corto cabello ya despeinado. Su seño iba levemente sorprendido, la había tomado por sorpresa. De estar sentados en el parque habían pasado a estar caminando hacía algún lugar que era desconocido para ella. Llevaba puesto una blusa de dos tonos distintos de violeta, unos pantalones negros de jeans y sencillas sandalias lilas.

- A donde sea… Mientras lleguemos para primavera…

Él rió burlón por lo que acababa de decir. Seguía siendo igual de siempre decir aquellas frases, muy cursi a su gusto, algo que a ella no le gustaba e incluso varias veces había llegado a darle un golpe en la cabeza con el rubor latente en sus mejillas. Hacerla enojar era una tentación para su persona, una inevitable, y eso también era ella: algo inevitable.

_Sopló al aire y vio su aliento, frotó sus manos y luego sopló las mismas, intentando ganar así al frío que las invadía en ese momento. Era invierno, y era uno muy frío. Los árboles ya no tenían hojas, el cielo se veía hermoso, completamente despejado con las estrellas ahí brillantes como nunca._

_El tren se había retrasado algunas horas y ahí estaba ella esperándolo en la estación. No tenía idea de por que la había citado, odiaba las despedidas tan cursis de enamorados. Nunca diría que lo estaba, pero ¿A quien le tenía que importar sus sentimientos? El no llegaba, y una pizca de preocupación la invadía. Lo odiaba por ello. Su amiga Yoruichi en la enorme lista de acciones que le dio para indicarle todo lo que se sentía normalmente cuando se esta enamorada, una de dichas acciones, era eso mismo: preocupación. Se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a dar algunos pasos._

_Un muchacho pelinegro y cabello erizado llegaba subiendo las escaleras a la plataforma lentamente, con saco gris y cargando un estuche de guitarra en la espalda. Miraba al suelo atentamente, como si fuera lo más interesante. Tiró el cigarro al suelo, aplastándolo con el pie al siguiente paso._

_La rutina de ir a la estación cada fin de semana era normal para él. Pero ese día había ido en busca de otra cosa, no tenía ni la menores intenciones de tomar aquel tren que lo llevaría a la casa de su tío. Esta vez, quería llegar para poder hablar con ella. Y al mirar al frente, la vio de espaldas, con sus manos al frente y mirando a la nada. Sonrió._

_- Soi – susurró, llamándola_

_Al escuchar su nombre de aquella voz, lo miró también, dando a conocer un rostro tan preocupado como inexpresivo – Hisagi…_

_En ese momento, no pudo verse, por que se perdió completamente. Se le acerco a paso lento, la tomo de los hombros, los cuales apretó suavemente. Dejando una mano en el lugar, llevó la otra hacía la mejilla de la muchacha para acariciarla con ternura. Él mejor que nadie, sabía que a ella le gustaban las muestras de afecto por más que no lo dijese nunca._

_- Te elijo a ti, Soi._

_Fueron sus únicas palabras las que bastaron para que ella abriese los ojos con sorpresa, no logrando terminar de razonar lo que el chico le decía. Fue cuando Soi Fong sintió la presión de los labios masculinos contra los suyos, acompañado de un mar de sensaciones, uno verdaderamente inexplicable. Por instinto llevó sus manos tras su nuca e hizo puntas de pie para intensificar más el contacto. Pronto sintió los grandes brazos rodeándola y levantándola del suelo, para así dejarla a su altura._

_Luego abría tiempo para razonar lo dicho._

El rosado se tornó levemente en sus mejillas. Ahora caminaban más lento, todavía de la mano. El solo recordar aquel día, el momento, los besos, el cosquilleo que la invadió por completo cuando él pego su frente a la suya y le susurró un 'Te quiero' y ella correspondió lo mismo 'Te quiero'.

Fue, el momento, muy raro, puesto que en ellos esas muestras de afecto eran muchas de parte de él, pero muy pocas de parte de ella. Esa vez era la excepción, porque lo sentía, Soi, sentía que de verdad era lo que quería.

_- ¿Por qué? – atinó a preguntar. Llamando la atención a su compañero._

_Corrió la lágrima que caía por su rostro. Sentada detrás de aquel árbol, abrazando sus piernas. Trago saliva y suspiro. Y a la vez que recargo su cabeza en el tronco sintió un beso en su mejilla, volteó la mirada y ahí estaba Hisagi, mirándola y compartiendo su tristeza. Borro los ríos de las mejillas y se sentó a su lado._

_- Si nadie supo protegerte… Aquí estoy yo._

_Lo miró, con desconfianza y en su mirada oscura pudo notar lo mismo que en la suya: dolor, heridas que fueron causadas por otro amor. Pero si se sumía más profundamente, lograba notar esa pizca de ilusión. La de estar con ella para olvidar, para volver a amar._

_.._

_Al rato, estaba sobre su regazo, con mirada triste aun ¿Cómo era que había llegado a confiar tan ciegamente en una persona como él? Tan distinta a ella, tan insistente, perseverante. Aun así, le gustaba, extrañamente, estar de esa manera, juntos, siendo consolada por alguien que se sintió en algún momento del mismo modo._

_Nadie había podido encontrarla jamás, solamente él. Ahí; sentada en el árbol, en su rincón. Fue el único que supo dónde estaba, el único en llegar a poder hablarle sin chistar, el único que buscaba cuidarla mientras eso extraño que llevaban, y que no sabían aun, crecía. Eso que por más que ignorasen estaba, eso que simplemente, se llamaba amor._

_- Vengo perdiendo hace tiempo – fue su respuesta, mientras la miraba intensamente ¿Es que desde que comenzó a estar con ella era una máquina de decir cursiladas? Ganándose su mirada, y sonriendo a la par._

_Shuhei, no entendía la vida si no tenía su mirada. Su corazón ya tenía las horas contadas, estaba al límite, era la única que podía devolverle el ánimo, la vida, por más que ella no esté mejor. La amaba sin remedio alguno, y esta vez, si se acababa, de verdad sería un fuerte golpe, esta vez sí que sería intolerable para su ser._

- Ya llegamos.

La chica dio un vistazo hacia un lado y se sorprendió de sobremanera ¿Cómo era que habían llegado tan lejos y no lo había notado?

Achino los ojos y miro arriba y al frente, mirándolo observar el paisaje, sonriendo como idiota. Pero cualquiera, incluso ella que por orgullo no más no dijo palabra, hubiese dicho 'gracias', porque Soi Fong, también venía perdiendo hace tiempo.

El sol ya caía, el lago reflejaba los colores naranjas del cielo. Lo miro embelesada, cada rincón del lugar era perfecto. El pasto verde, el agua que mostraba colores, las flores violetas.

- ¿Fortuna?

- Si, ésta lo es – informó el pelinegro, volteando a verla. Estaban recostados sobre el césped, uno junto al otro, chocando sus brazos entre si.

Soi, le dedico una mirada también. Éste era el lugar del que le había comentado hace un tiempo, al cual iba cuando sentía que necesitaba algo de aliento. Acababa de decirle que era su regalo para ella y según sabía, era la primera en saber sobre dicho sitio, a demás de él, claro esta.

Inconscientemente llevó su mano derecha hacía el rostro del muchacho, que se irguió levemente capturando sus labios, posicionándose mediamente sobre ella.

- ¿Me regalas tu fortuna? – inquirió dudosa, una vez se hayan separado en busca de aire. Él sonrió divertido, acariciando la mejilla femenina con una de sus manos.

- Si; que son besos – choco sus labios levemente – mi locura… - ella sonrió levemente ante las palabras – Y este lugar… - susurro, para que apenas lo oyera. La pelinegra tomo su rostro entre sus manos, antes que él acabara con la frase – Pero quédate en mi vida…

La muchacha cerró los ojos, atrayendo el rostro de Hisagi hacía el suyo lentamente.

La besó con ternura, dedicándole lo que sentía por ella en ese acto. Eran tan diferentes, y a la vez tan iguales. Fue ella quien intento llegar a más en ese lento beso.

Lo volvió más fuerte; apasionado. Enredó sus manos en el negro cabello de su nuca, sintiendo una leve sonrisa de parte de su novio entre el beso.

Pasadas unas horas, estaba tendido sobre el suelo, con una mano sobre su vientre y la otra abrazando la espalda de la muchacha para atraerla a su lado. Soi Fong había dejado descansar su mano sobre su pecho, estando de lado junto a él.

Miro hacía arriba, como las estrellas titilaban de todos los colores que podía imaginar en ellas. Suspiro levemente, dando una mirada al muchacho que había quedado dormido hacía algunos minutos. Lo abrazo con ternura, dejando un beso en su mejilla, antes de intentar levantarse.

Era tarde. Seguro en cuanto llegara tendría que escuchar a sus compañeras de piso quejársele, o peor, invadiéndola de preguntas.

En cuanto se sentó, sintió la mano masculina aferrarse con fuerza a su cintura, le miro para comprobar que también se había sentado y la miraba algo adormilado.

- Ya es tarde… - dijo ella.

Pareció no importarle al pelinegro lo dicho, por que paso sus manos por debajo de sus brazos y la atrajo hacía el. Abrazándola. Ella le correspondió entonando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Noto como buscaba sus manos, y una vez las encontró, las entrelazó a las suyas, acercándose hasta apenas rozar sus labios, mirándola intensamente a sus ojos luego. Sintió como acariciaba sus manos suavemente, como se perdía en su mirada. Intentaba encontrarse en sus ojos, mientras intentaba guiarse por sus manos.

Llegaron al departamento de Soi en lo que pareció el viaje más corto de sus vidas. No querían separarse. Ella bajo del auto, y él le copio la acción, parándosele en frente luego.

- Hisagi – le llamó, para capturar su atención, una vez la tuvo, se acerco lentamente, llevando su mano derecha hacía el hombro del chico. Éste la miro nuevamente a los ojos, encontrando ilusión en ellos, una que había visto muy pocas veces en sus tiernos y oscuros ojos. Llevó también su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de la pelinegra, acariciando esta con ternura – Aquí estoy… - dijo suavemente.

_- Si nadie supo protegerte… Aquí estoy yo._

Recordó claramente, y sonrió alegre por sus palabras ¿Acaso ella había encontrado algo de dudas en sus sentimientos en lo que fue de la tarde? Lo creía, por que ella no era de quien decía esas palabras, era más bien, de quien demostraba con acciones.

No alcanzó a salir de ese pensamiento, que sintió como se colgaba de su cuello para agacharlo hasta su altura. La abrazo por debajo de sus brazos para levantarla como había hecho antes, como lo seguiría haciendo ahora y después de esto.

Y lo supo, lo entendió claramente…

_Te regalo mi fortuna; que son besos, mi locura y algo más…_

- Pero quédate en mi luna… - le escuchó decir, sobre sus labios. La miro con felicidad al separarla de si.

- Siempre, Soi.

**Fin.**

**Ejem, ejem… Segundo fic HisaSoi, como algunos me habían pedido ^^**

**¡Mi fic número treinta! LOL! Nunca pensé que el privilegiado seria de esta pareja (?**

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! En especial tu Keyka-chan :D Espero que lo leas xD**

**Sinceramente, no me gusto U-U Pero la verdad esta en ustedes…**

**¿Reviews? ¡Por favor!**


End file.
